Chronicle Of A Union Foretold
by The World According To Me
Summary: The title says it all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the fan fiction. **

**

* * *

**"How long do you think it's been?" She asked the boy sitting right next to her in a barely audible whisper.

"Uh … mm ... I'm beginning to think that time stopped sometime around that inspirational speech to the interns. I think we've stopped aging", the boy replied matter-of-factly. If he was trying to be sarcastic, it was lost on his sister who shuddered on being reminded of the speech.

"Kids, come on, I'm trying to tell you the story of the most important journey in my life, the reason that we are a family, and you do not seem to care much about it. I do not know what more I can do to make it interesting" said the man sitting right opposite them.

"Er, dad you could skip a few details, the less important ones …" The boy suggested hopefully. His sister gave him a reproachful look as their father shook his head in disapproval and said, "No, I see that you haven't quite realized the purpose of this story. I cannot skip less important details, because there aren't any details worth overlooking. That was my mantra when I started Mosbius Designs and look at where it is today. These are events that shaped our lives, taught us lessons that made us better people. Trust me, kids, once I'm done, you'll be glad I told you this story."

The siblings exchanged exasperated glances and resigned themselves to listening to the story of how their father met their mother.

* * *

The spring of 2011 proved to be rather eventful for Ted and the gang. Ted's firm had been able to successfully execute the three designing contracts that Mosbius Designs had been hired to perform. Now he had enough money to shift his headquarters from the small one room arrangement at a Waverly Place apartment to an actual office space at 6th. The view from the "brainstorming/ideating room" (or, the place where Ted would sit with his 6 other head architects) was, in Ted's words, "conducive to a hitherto unforeseen level of creativity that would remap the boundaries of architectural innovation."

"Ted, we are really proud of you, but you have to stop being so uber - douchey all the time." Robin said at the end of Ted's mini-speech to his friends.

The gang was standing in the newly furnished headquarters of Mosbius Designs. Everyone knew that this was a very special occasion for Ted, so they had all canceled their prior commitments to listen to him speak with incessant eloquence on his dream and work ethic. Even, a heavily pregnant Lily had come to support her friend. Actually, the truth is, Ted had made them come after promising to keep the douche-quotient to a bare minimum - a promise that he was clearly breaking every time he opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh, when do the walls of your office start changing color or the furniture comes to life or something equally exciting happens?" asked Barney, quite seriously.

"Huh? What? Never." Replied a clearly stumped Ted.

"So, why on earth are we waiting here for nothing to happen? Have you any idea, how many other activities I could engage in right now, each one exponentially more awesome than this?"

"Like?"

"Well, off the top of my head, we could go to MacLaren's, sorry Lily, but seriously, must you deny us quality time at our favourite bar, just because you can't drink?"

Lily sighed and then said, "Oh okay, but no one can order beer, I miss it too much."

Marshall said, "Oh baby, does that mean we are allowed to go MacLaren's as a gang again. After, 7 months that too, wow, this is gre …" he stuttered to a stop on seeing Lily's expression.

The gang looked at Ted, hopefully. He hung his head and then nodded - "Okay, fine. I guess going to MacLaren's after 7 months as a gang is worth leaving this place for."

* * *

The gang had not been in the bar together ever since Lily discovered she was pregnant around 8 months ago. Her excuse had been that she thought that it was good for the baby to not be around alcohol. In reality, it was actually good for Lily to not be around alcohol, she hated it when the others drank around her.

"Wow, feels good to be back", Lily admitted on taking a seat at their booth. Marshall slid in next to her. Ted sat in the middle, while Robin and Barney occupied the seat opposite Marshall and Lily. It was no longer necessary for Lily and Marshall to conspire to make Robin and Barney sit together; they did it on their own.

"When are you due?" Ted asked Lily.

"4 weeks from now. I'm crazy scared and excited." She replied as Marshall took her hand and kissed it.

Ted smiled, ruefully, unnoticed by the rest. The firm that he had started on his own as a one man endeavor was now finally turning into what he had dreamt it to be. He was happier than he had been in quite sometime, yet, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Lily and Marshall. He wondered whether he would ever hold someone's hand happily yet anxiously at the same time at the prospect of a child on the way.

Next to him, Robin exchanged a quick knowing look with Barney as the corners of his lip curled into a slight smile.

This might have been a cause for curiosity about 2 years ago. Now, the gang had gotten accustomed to such "looks" being exchanged between the two. It could mean anything from, the memory of a private joke, something "awesome" (by his own admission, grudgingly acquiesced to by Robin) he did in bed the night before, something "awesome" they planned on doing in bed the following night, to a telepathic conversation that often takes place between two people in a relationship. Though, both Barney and Robin vehemently denied that such conversations ever involved, "mushy-gushy, puke inducing romantic crap a la Ted", "Wow, you look beautiful, Robin", or an "I love you, Barney" were not that infrequent.

This time, however, the look was more significant than any other they had ever exchanged. But, the time had not yet come for the rest of the gang to know why.

"Have I told you, you guys look really cute when you do that? Who would've thought, Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky, being cute?" Marshall said, looking at the couple opposite him.

"Cute? Ha ha, try awesome. 'Cause that's what we are. Awesome." Barney said defensively and looked down, as everyone raised their eyebrows. This was not the first time Marshall had made such a comment. Barney and Robin usually ignored it, or simply smiled at each other. So Barney's reaction was bit of a surprise.

Robin nudged Barney in the ribs surreptitiously as Lily asked, "What's wrong? Are we missing something here?"

"No, not at all. Barney and I ... we … simply, er, thought of something we did last night … in bed, if you know what I mean" was Robin's answer interspersed with giggles.

"Or so says the woman who giggles when she lies? What's up Robin? What are you hiding?" Ted said teasingly.

"Well, if you must know, it…was well, amusing … funny ..." Robin said as Barney gave her a quizzical look.

"… and awesome, absolutely awesome." Robin finished, as Ted, Marshall and Lily looked at h er, unconvinced.

"Ted, why don't you talk about your new office? We, nay, I cannot get enough of you talking about architecture. Have I told you that before? No? Well I'm telling you now. Tell me how you feel, Ted. Tell me all about it." Barney said, in an attempt to change the subject, which worked pretty well as Ted opened his mouth to oblige.

As the gang slowly lost interest, Marshall looked at his watch and said "Er, Ted hate to interrupt, buddy, but it's kinda late. Lily and I have to make a move. She needs to rest as much as she can". Lily and Marshall said their goodbyes to the gang and left.

Ted, turned towards Barney and Robin, hopefully, but before he could start from where he had left off, Barney said, "… And that's our cue" as he and Robin made a beeline for the exit, hand in hand, leaving Ted behind.

"Bye" Ted said to the empty booth that was occupied by them less than a second ago, stared at the table for what felt like an eternity, but was actually also less than a second, gulped down his drink and then slowly made his way up to his apartment.

He was not surprised to see that his roommate was not there. Robin was only technically his roommate, since she spent most of her nights at Barney's. Ted could easily ask her to move her stuff out and get a new roommate, but he liked the sense of familiarity, even if it only existed about once a week. He remembered how surprisingly happy he had been when Barney and Robin had decided to get together. The scene was still vivid in his memory. It was right in the middle of this very apartment. His 31st Birthday party ruined by the presence of a goat …

Robin: Bet you don't think it was one of your brightest ideas.

Lily: It's not Missy's faul …

Marshall: Baby, I hate to say this, but it was.

Barney walked into the apartment and looked at the three people sitting on the sofa.

Barney: Who died?

Marshall: It's about the goat.

Barney: What goat?

Followed by a look of dawning comprehension and then,

Barney: Oh, that goat.

Robin had pretended that Barney had not entered the apartment. It was still awkward between them, ever since, about two days ago, Barney had blurted out that he loved Robin and she had reacted by saying, "What! What's wrong with you? This is a new low for even you. Really, just so that I would sleep with you again? This is some sort of bet right? I seriously thought that you were better than this" before storming off.

Lily: This is not how this day is supposed to be.

Ted, who had been silent all this while, spoke at last.

Ted: No, it's not. This is the worst birthday ever and the goat isn't even what is wrong about it. It's you guys, especially you and you (pointing at Robin and Barney). What is wrong with you two? Can't you see that you two are perfect for each other?

I mean come on. Robin, I admit that Barney isn't what the average woman looks for in her man. But, you are by no means average. If ever I would have believed Barney could commit to a woman, my first and only guess would have to be you, even when we were dating. Funny, smart, passionate, challenging….are the qualities that you like about him. And, Barney, you love Robin more than to just give up on her just because, she doesn't take you seriously. Show her the side of you that we have seen, for once, listen to me, suit up and be a man.

Barney and Robin looked at each other and then slowly walked towards each other.

Robin: Why do you think I will be any different?

Barney: Because we had one helluva time playing laser tag, and also because you are the most awesome person I know.

Robin: The second most awesome you mean?

Barney: No, the most awesome.

Robin leant forward to kiss him. After a few moments, they disengaged.

Barney: And also because, I am hopelessly in love with you.

Robin: I think I might love you too.

Barney: Now, you are just saying that.

Robin: No, believe me, I am not the kind of girl who knows how to just say that. This just makes a lot of sense to me, weirdly enough.

Then they kissed again, this time for longer. The other three went down to the bar. When they came back, Mr. Wang's was back in business.

Ted recollected these moments with a smile on his face. All that had transpired two years ago and the two of them had been together ever since. There had been times when they had 'broken up', but, somehow, these had never lasted for more than half a day. Barney, the eternal bachelor, wingman par excellence, had found love in scotch-swilling, gun-toting, marriage and kids hating Robin. Some people were just made for each other.

Amidst all this Ted felt a little left out. He was the most romantic of them all, he actually believed in love at first sight. Yet, the woman who would one day become Mrs. Ted Mosby still eluded him. He wondered if he'd ever find her.

* * *

"Robin, I know something's up. I just know it. I'm pregnant and morbidly curious. That's the worst combo. Ask Ted. So will you cut the act and tell me already." Lily said to Robin, rather menacingly.

"Lily, I promised Barney … so plea …"

"Robin ... pregnant, curious, which part of it do you not get? And Barney is incapable of being mad at you."

"Lily … No … I cannot … Te …"

"Pregnant, curious ... have you no fear for your life?"

"Fine, but you cannot tell anyone I told you. No, Lily you have to promise."

"Okay, I promise. Now will you get on with it?"

"God, you should thank the high heavens that you are pregnant and it would be unethical to hit you"

"So what's the news?"

"Barney asked me to move in with him."

"Wow, that's amazing … this means that he is finally getting over his privacy issue … wait a minute, you practically live with him. That's not all he asked you to do, did he?"

"Well, yes and no. He did ask me to move in with him after we both decided to, well, get engaged."

"Engaged? To be married? Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky. Really? How, when, what, where? Forgive the incoherence. I guess this is what it feels like when you witness history being made."

"We are technically engaged, because, we both realized that we want to marry each other if and when we decide to get married. It just means that marriage is not off the table. That's all."

"You have been dying to tell me haven't you?"

"God, yes, Lily. You have no idea how happy I am. I know it's weird. But, I just cannot stop smiling."

"You do love him a lot don't you?"

"Yes and it's good to know we are headed somewhere."

Obviously, a pregnant Lily was far worse than Christmas Lily when it came to keeping secrets.

"You told Lily? Lily of all people?" Barney asked Robin as they sat in Barney's bed.

"How on earth do you know that?"

"Marshall started acting all mushy around me."

"Mushier than usual?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I locked him in my bathroom after he had gone in there to 'read' a magazine."

Robin smiled and then said, "I told Lily because I am actually thrilled. I know that it's not definite and we haven't set a date or anything. I'm sorry if that freaks you out."

"That's not why I did not want this to spread. I am thrilled too. Do you have any idea how legendary our wedding's gonna be?"

"Whoa, whoa…who said anything about wedding plans?"

"Hah? Freak out much? Nice to know how you feel though. No, I haven't made any plans yet. I just wanted this to be our dirty little secret."

"Ooh, that's kinda hot."

"Must you state the obvious? Also, I just don't want Ted to find out."

"Why? Ted was the one who prep-talked us into being together. Remember?"

"Well, I do not think he'd be too happy to know that we are engaged. He'd just feel left out. He already does."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. He probably planned his wedding since he was 12."

"Try 10. But now that you've told Lily ..."

"Can we at least pretend for tonight, that it is our dirty little secret?"

"You do know exactly how to make me forget what I was about to say to you and that requires caliber. Dirty little secret it is ... …"

. . .

Lily's due date was about three weeks away. Robin had just told Ted that she would be moving her stuff out.

"Is that all?" Ted asked.

"What do you mean?" said Robin trying to look nonplussed.

"You know exactly what I mean. How come I was the last one to find out? My best friend got engaged and I'm the last to know?"

"I am your best friend?"

"No, I meant Barney …"

"I thought Marshall was your best friend."

"He is. So is Bar … Stop trying to change the subject. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Barney thought that …"

"What did he think? That I'd be jealous? Am I that pathetic?"

"No. Ted, what is this about exactly?"

"Why did you say no when I unintentionally proposed to you?"

"What? Why are you …?"

"Why did our relationship have an expiration date?"

"Ted, are you mad because we didn't tell you? Or because you want Barney and my relationship to have an expiration date? We didn't tell you, because, we didn't want to tell anyone. I told Lily and word spread. No surprises there, I guess. Barney thought that you'd be bummed about this. Clearly he knows you well."

"Look Robin, that's not what I meant."

"Ted, I'm sorry, but if you can't be happy for me, then please let's not talk about this."

"Robin, I just wanna know why."

Robin sighed and then said "I don't know. I never thought about it. Why do some things work out, while others don't? I just let myself believe that it all works out for the best. It's easier that way. I loved you and I'm glad we were together. But I guess I never saw myself being married to you. Being with you never made me want those things. But I do see myself wanting to settle down with Barney. And, this has got nothing to do with your being pathetic. We weren't right for each other. We are better as friends. Ted, I really do believe, now more so than ever, that you too will someday meet somebody who will make you feel just as sure. I'm sorry it wasn't me."

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Ted said "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. You do know that I am happy for you?"

"Yes Ted I do."

He hugged her and said "Congratulations. I'll talk to Barney later. I'll just go for a walk. Clear my mind. See you"

"Yeah, see you."

Ted came back about two minutes later and said "It's drizzling outside, I just came back to get an umbrella."

"Oh, there's a yellow one in my room."

"Okay thanks."

* * *

He stepped out in front of MacLaren's and was walking towards the subway when it happened. She was walking towards him. He was too lost in thought to see her. The collision took place seconds later knocking the yellow umbrella out of his hand and setting it tumbling down the road. It was then that he saw her. Auburn hair let loose, hazel eyes and a confused, angry expression. For that one second that their eyes locked, Ted's mind was completely blank. He didn't even remember his name or why he was standing there in the first place.

It was she who spoke first, "Are you drunk? Seriously. By the way, your umbrella is dangerously close to being crushed."

It took Ted a moment to register his surroundings and the import of what she said. He muttered something like "Oh, ah yeah…right, sorry"

"Okay … Let's go get your umbrella then." She said, seriously considering the possibility that he was retarded.

He chased after her. She got to the umbrella first and then handed it to him. "Here you go." She said and then smilingly added "You might want to be more careful in future. Can't always rely on people you collide with to rescue your umbrella for you. Plus it's yellow. Would be a terrible waste to lose it"

He gaped at her for a second and then said "Thanks, I'm Ted by the way. Ted Mosby."

"Okay." She said and then walked away.

He stood rooted to the spot watching her walk away, when suddenly she paused shook her head a little, turned around and started walking towards him. She stopped in front of him smiled and said, "I guess my rudeness was punishment enough for bumping into me and seriously endangering that beautiful umbrella. I am Emily. Emily Pritchard ."

"I cannot help but observe that you seem to be more miffed about the umbrella almost getting crushed than about me almost injuring you."

"Yeah, well. It's the same make and design as my umbrella. I was quite fond of it. Lost it at this stupid St. Patty's Day party that I went to in 2007. It's such a lovely colour…I'm sorry, you must think I'm really weird."

It all came back to him all of a sudden.

"No. Believe it or not, this is not really my umbrella. I'd lost my phone at the same party and when I went back the next day to get it, it was nowhere to be found. By the time I realized the search was hopeless and was ready to leave, it had started to rain. So I grabbed this yellow umbrella that stuck out."

"You are not making this up are you? To impress me or something?"

"No. Because that would be really stupid, don't you think?"

"Wait, there's one way to find out." Then she took the umbrella from his hand and looked closely at the handle. "Unless somehow you just happened to carve out the initials E.P. on the handle in the last four years, this is indeed my umbrella."

"Wow, what are the odds of us running into each other. This is extraordinary. We must celebrate the recovery of your umbrella by allowing me to buy you a drink at Maclaren's. It's a really awesome bar …"

"I know what Maclaren's is. I've been there so many times before."

"Huh? How come I don't remember seeing you?"

"Well do you remember everyone you see at Maclaren's?"

"No … But …"

"Well, there's your answer I guess."

"But I can still buy you a drink, right? I mean I did almost knock you down."

She looked at him for sometime and then nodded in the direction of the bar. "A drink would be nice."

In the course of the next 1 hour Ted found out a lot about Emily. She was 32, a yellow, her favorite city was New York, she hated New Jersey freelance photographer, she lived in Greenwich Village, her favorite color was, she was originally from Connecticut, the greatest movie of all time according to her was, Star Wars, the original trilogy and she had a pet turtle called Penguin.

Ted went with her to her apartment. This time he didn't miss the signal.

* * *

"And that's how your dad met your mother."

"Come on honey, that's my line."

"Well, have you told them about the wedding yet?"

"No."

"Well …"

"Thanks honey."

"Yeah, thanks a lot mom", said the siblings in unison without even a hint of gratitude in their voice.

* * *

Ted introduced Emily or Em to Barney and Marshall first. Barney admitted she was hot and was slightly disappointed that he had not been the one who had helped Ted score. Marshall loved her 'cause she too was a Mets fan and seemed genuinely impressed by the fact that he could dance.

Robin and Emily too, hit it off. Emily recognized Robin from TV which earned her immediate brownie points. Barney had also assured Robin that Em was not hotter than her. That's all she needed to like her.

Emily had done a spread on babies below the age of five about a year ago. She used some of the cutest photos to make a scrapbook for Lily when she met her for the first time. To say Lily loved it would be an understatement. Ted was pretty sure that Emily's place in the 'front porch' was guaranteed in Lily's mind from that moment onwards.

* * *

Lily went into labor about a week later. She was rushed to the hospital and the doctor said that it wouldn't be long before the baby arrived. Lily and Marshall were having a boy. They had already named him Ethan.

The gang and Emily were in the waiting room when Marshall went in for the delivery. Ethan Samuel Eriksson was born about 45 minutes later.

As they stood outside the nursery watching the baby sleep each one of them cried a little.

Marshall said, "I can't believe I'm a dad. I'm gonna love that baby so much and make him the best basketball player ever."

"Does Lily know about your evil plan?" Robin asked. She clung loosely to Barney who was surprisingly quiet. A tear rolled down her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head lightly. They both remembered the conversation they had had while Lily was still in labor.

Barney: Do you think we'll ever?

Robin: I want it to be a girl.

Barney: Me too.

Emily kissed Ted and said "I know what I want to name my kids" as Ted looked at her a little taken aback.

"What? I wouldn't be able to get away with such clichés anywhere else."

Ted smiled, "What would those names be, just out of curiosity."

"Taylor for a girl and Joshua for a boy."

"Perfect."

~X~

Ted got married in the Spring of 2012. He had no doubt in his mind that Emily was the one he had been looking for when he proposed to her.

To everyone's surprise, Ted asked Barney to be his best man.

It was everything Ted had ever wanted.

The bridesmaid's dresses were yellow, much to Robin and Lily's dismay.

~X~

"… So Taylor, Josh, that's how I met your mother." Ted finished, evidently impressed with himself.

"It's over, it's really over?" Josh heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wait, what about Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin?" Taylor asked

"Well … That's quite a story …" Ted began

"The shorter version, Dad."

"Oh okay."

* * *

Barney and Robin got married in July 2013. Robin had wanted it to be a City Hall affair till at the very last moment she decided to be the traditional blushing bride. Barney never quite believed his luck that he was marrying the woman of his dreams, until Robin finally said "I do". They had even written their own vows. To date that is what they claim to be the corniest thing they've ever done. Suffice it to say it involved statements such as "I had no idea how absolutely awesome this could be until I met you", "thank you for loving me", "you are the most awesome woman I know" etc on Barney's part. Robin's was a short "I love you Barney Stinson and I cannot imagine risking the adventure that lies ahead of us with anyone else but you."

James was best man, Marshall was co-best man, and Lily was maid of honor.

Barney and Robin even had their daughter Isabelle, in 2015, a year after Taylor Mosby was born.

"The two people who thought marriage sucked and one of whom actually celebrated something called 'not a father's day' have now been happily married for 17 years. And that's what happened to your Uncle Barney and Aunt Robin."

* * *

**So ... here's another story ... it's a long one shot. Reviews please.**

**-Sourjya :]  
**


End file.
